Immortal Blade
by GlassSuicune
Summary: "The path to the Immortal Kingdom is long and difficult, but this blade shall be your key through the journey to its gates. Return there, and free the Mortal Kingdom from Arceus. All of you...are our last hope. Do not fail us." Rated to be safe.


Immortal Blade by GlassSuicune

Note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Anyways, when I first joined this site, I had a trilogy planned called The Crystal Knight, but I scrapped it due to it, well, not being very good. Well, seeing how Deoxys seems to be abused a lot, I decided to rework the concept and write this, so Deoxys can be the hero ( or heroine, as the case may be) for once. Yes, I'm obsessed with the weird alien. Shoot me. After this chapter I'll list the changes between this and the original concept. But moving on. Also, regarding the fight scene in this chapter, a lot of it save a few things, more or less happens at the same time... And yes, this is 'The Mortal Kingdom' story I had listed on my profile for a while...

Chapter 1: Rebellion.

_Arceus, the Queen of all the Legendary Pokemon..._

_Once held to a high regard by the Humans and the Legends alike..._

_Once a wise and gentle guardian of the world..._

_Now a bloody tyrant, having fallen to evil..._

_It didn't matter if they were Human or Pokemon..._

_If they disagreed with her, and rejected her rule, they were exterminated..._

_The other Legends were shocked, however, fear of her terrifying power kept many silent..._

_But there were eight Legends who did not wish to let her tyranny continue..._

_Deoxys, the Star-Rider..._

_Rayquaza, the King of the Sky..._

_Celebi, the Time-Traveler..._

_Mew, Arceus' once trusted advisor, and the Shapeshifter..._

_Mewtwo, the Seeker of Purpose..._

_Dialga, the King of Time..._

_Suicune, the Queen of the North Wind..._

_And Reshiram, the Queen of Order..._

_They all knew the tides were against them..._

_But that didn't stop them from fighting..._

_To end Arceus' rule, and prevent her from unleashing a terrible evil..._

"Is everyone alright?" Deoxys asked quietly, as they approached the door, which Arceus and those she controlled were on the other side of. "I'm scared..." Suicune admitted, looking down. "I am afraid, but I'm not backing down..." Reshiram spoke up. Mewtwo slowly nodded, while Mew gave a thumbs up. "I'm as fine as I'm ever gonna get, mate..." Celebi replied, not looking very fine. "We don't have to do this..." Rayquaza spoke up, "There's got to be some other way..."

"Oh, but we have to..." Dialga said bluntly, his red eyes locked on Rayquaza, "Arceus will not listen to reason. If she unleashes that...that _thing_ upon the Mortal Kingdom, they will all die... This is the only option we have left." He then turned his gaze to the door, looking stricken, but no one felt like pressing the matter. Deoxys waited for a moment, examining everyone. "Let's go..." she said with as much authority as she could muster. The Legends all approached the door, and it slowly creaked open. As they walked into the room, Arceus rose from her throne.

"Ah... So the heretics have arrived..."

"You can talk!" Mewtwo snapped, his eyes narrowing. Arceus cocked her head, and the Legends around her were at a standstill. "I would simply love to talk about this all night," she started, "But we have business to tend to..." She then held her head up high, charging Judgment...

"Let's show them what happens to those who oppose me!"

Once that had been said, a Dragon-charged Judgment rained upon Deoxys and the others. "Oh great!" Celebi cried, quickly activating Protect. Deoxys assumed her Defense Forme and did the same, her and the green fairy keeping the others safe from the blasts. Once the Judgment had ended, the other Legends, too frightened to betray Arceus, attacked those they had once called allies, and all heck broke loose.

"Guys, you don't have to do this!" Deoxys shouted, as the Golems approached her. Regice prepared to fire Ice Beam, Regirock readied Rock Tomb, Registeel's fingers brightened to indicate Metal Claw, and Regigigas' head glowed blue to show he was preparing a Zen Head-butt. Deoxys slowly backed off, assuming her Speed Forme. "...I guess you do..." she said quietly, right as they attacked her, and she attempted to counter with ExtremeSpeed, attempted being the keyword here. It did knock Regice back a little, dazed Regigigas slightly ( though it was a fact that he was as slow as molasses anyway), but really didn't faze Regirock and Registeel. They decided to prove that by catching her off-guard and pounding her into the ground.

Suicune found herself running from Entei and Raikou, all-the-while dodging random attacks from other Legends. Finally, she jumped and managed to flip, then fired BubbleBeam at her pursuers. It hit Entei fairly hard, but that stopped when Raikou unleashed Thunder and electrocuted Suicune. She let out a scream as she came crashing into the hard stone floor. Her siblings then approached her, charging more attacks.

"Enough!"

Before Entei and Raikou could register what was happening, Reshiram unleashed a blazing Cross Flame upon them both, then flew away and fired it at more Legends. While they were struggling to get back to their feet, Suicune had recovered and struck them both with Aurora Beam, before managing to slam Latios' wing with it, causing him to crash into Regigigas. It knocked the blue dragon out cold, but didn't seem to faze the giant. However, a quick Superpower from Deoxys seemed to get some reaction from him. Namely, he fell over like a tree and squished Jirachi ( who was chasing a very fast Celebi) flat. Suicune then began running again, firing attacks at other Legends. She never really was much of a fighter, anyhow...

"Good one, mate!" Celebi complimented, managing to get the attention of the Lake Mirages, "...Great..." She then proceeded to fire random Grass attacks at them, knowing her Psychic abilities wouldn't really faze them. As this was going on, Celebi failed to notice Moltres flying by and unleashing Flamethrower. It hit her, and she let out a scream as it scorched her. She fell to the ground after that, muttering something under her breath. Suicune had also been struck by Zapdos, and was struggling to get up. Seeing this, Celebi groaned and pushed herself up as the phoenix and the pixies surrounded her. "Good shot..." she murmured, directing the 'compliment' at Moltres as she got closer, "Mind if I have a go?" Celebi then unleashed Confusion on Moltres, damaging her significantly. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie all looked at each other, then saw it fit to attack Celebi.

Dialga stared at Palkia and Giratina as they forced him into a corner. "I really don't have any interest in fighting right now..." Giratina said bluntly, "So...I'll just get this over with." She then faded into her own realm, while Palkia charged Spatial Rend. Dialga clenched his teeth for a moment, then began charging Roar of Time. Palkia watched him attentively, ready to unleash her attack. "No hard feelings?" she inquired, right as Giratina reappeared, surrounded in shadow. Dialga then unleashed the attack, hitting every Legendary but those on his side. Palkia and Giratina screamed in pain, having not been quick enough to counter. Dialga ended the attack and took a deep breath. "No hard feelings..." he said tiredly, as they slowly recovered. He then ran off, unable to do anything for a few moments.

"Stupid cats!" Lugia screamed, firing Hydro Pump at Mew and Mewtwo, having recovered from Dialga's attack. "Pointless..." Mewtwo scoffed, getting in front of Mew and using Protect. "Tee hee!" Mew cried, firing Shadow Ball, "Catch!" Lugia was hit, and screamed in rage. "I'll get you for that!" she yelled, smirking inwardly as Ho-Oh sneaked up behind the two cats. Ho-Oh nodded and unleashed Sacred Fire, before the cats noticed him. "Eek!" Mew screamed, while Mewtwo yelled, "COWARD!" Lugia and Ho-Oh both fired Punishment, hitting the Psychics hard. Reshiram promptly flew over the dragon and phoenix, unleashing Cross Flame upon them. She was then tackled in mid-air by Zekrom, and the two crashed into Deoxys ( who at this point had managed to defeat the Golems).

Rayquaza was at his wits' end. It seemed no matter what attacks he used, Groudon and Kyogre would not go down, but he wasn't sure if that was the reason he was horrified. He wondered if the fact that the lizard and dolphin were working _together_ for once, was scaring him. He then managed to deflect Groudon's Solar Beam with Twister, but was unable to dodge Kyogre's Hydro Pump. Latias, who was hurt but still able to move, quickly flew by and struck Rayquaza with a Mist Ball, weakening him. Then a now recovered Latios flew over and fired Luster Purge, further leaving the Eastern dragon exposed to more attacks from the Legends that he was the mediator of. Sheer Cold hurt. A lot.

Arceus watched all the pointless fighting with disgust. The traitors refused to give up, no matter how severe their injuries were getting. Finally, she saw it fit to end the fighting. She then charged another Judgment, and let it rain upon every Legendary, regardless of loyalty.

"Enough with this!"

After the brutal attack ended, the Legends all had their eyes on Arceus, who looked at her servants. They got the message and managed to restrain the traitors, though with great difficulty. Arceus glared at Deoxys and her allies, who were very quiet. "At first, I thought it would be wise to eliminate you all..." Arceus started, "But, heretics you may be, you're still Legendary, and killing you would cause more harm than good." Deoxys narrowed her eyes. "Get on with it!" she snapped, managing to break free from Articuno's hold.

Ignoring Deoxys beautifully, Arceus looked at her loyal Legends. "Back away, and leave them." she ordered. They didn't question, and immediately obeyed. Arceus then turned her attention to the eight. "You may live..." Arceus said darkly, "But not in this kingdom!" A bright light then consumed them, and they all vanished. None of the Legends dared to ask what had been done.

_Somewhere else..._

Deoxys' eyes snapped open when something cold touched her forehead, and she quickly sat up, startling the elderly woman and causing the cold cloth to fall into her lap. "O-oh!" the woman cried, clutching her chest. Deoxys blinked as her eyes fell on the woman. "W-where am I?" she blurted out, oblivious to the fact that she nearly gave the poor woman a heart attack. The woman recovered and replied, "You're in our village..."

"Village? Wait..."

Before Deoxys could say anything further, she finally noticed her hands, which were far more human-like than they should be. She managed to catch sight of herself in a mirror nearby, seeing an orange-haired woman with aqua green eyes and slightly tan skin staring back. "Is something wrong?" the old woman asked, concerned. "No..." Deoxys lied, then she felt sick, "Ugh... I feel so hot..."

"You're running a fever... Now please, lay down..."

"...Fine..."

Slowly, Deoxys laid back down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. The woman then placed the cloth on her head, cooling her down slightly. "You should be fine in a couple hours..." the woman said, "It's not very serious... Now, what's your name?" Deoxys' mouth ran dry at this question, not sure exactly what to say. "Um..." she started, "...Destiny..." _'Yeah... Great idea...'_

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Agatha."

"Pleased to meet you... Um, if you don't mind my asking, how did I get here?"

"We found you and seven others unconscious in the forest, and carried you here. Is there a reason you were out there? It's dangerous!"

"I...I don't remember..." _'At least the others are okay...'_

"Well, unless whatever it was is really important, don't go back into the forest. Now, I'm going to leave you to rest..."

The woman picked up the lantern, and left the room, leaving 'Destiny' to her own devices.

Reshiram slowly raised the glass to her lips, taking small sips of the drink, all-the-while ignoring everyone around her. Especially the jerk sitting next to her at the bar. "What's with that white hair?" he asked suspiciously, "You look way too young to have white hair... Are you a witch or something?" Reshiram set the glass down and calmly answered, "No, I am not. Where I come from, white hair is very common. Now would you kindly leave me alone?"

"Whatever you say..."

The man then picked up his empty mug. "Can I have another?" he asked the bartender. Reshiram at this point decided it would be in her best interest to get as far away from him as possible. She then picked up her glass and walked to an empty table. Everything about her appearance seemed to freak that guy out for some reason. Her skin was too pale for her to even be alive to him, and her blue eyes were way too haunting. Then her clothing wasn't normal ( he described it as a minstrel gone martial artist; not to mention it was all pure white and silver, which scared him for whatever reason), and now her hair. For some odd reason, the man looked considerably more comfortable now that she wasn't sitting beside him. The feeling was mutual.

The door to the tavern opened and a green-haired man walked in. His eyes were yellow, and his skin was fairly tan. He was wearing yellow and green robes, with brown boots. Recognizing him, Reshiram raised her hand. He took notice and walked to the table. "What are you doing here?" he asked, recognizing her. "Besides being stared at?" Reshiram retaliated, "I just came here to get a drink and try to clear my head. Nothing more. And you?"

"I just came to look for you..."

One of the employees walked up to the table. "Do you need anything, Mister?" he asked. "No, I'm good..." Rayquaza answered, and the waiter left. Rayquaza then turned his attention back to Reshiram. "You seem to be taking this very well..." he scoffed. "Yes and no..." was the response, "I'm just doing a good job to not let it show. I'm just as perplexed as you."

"What are we going to do now? What about Ar..."

"I don't think this is the place to discuss that."

Rayquaza then noticed some people staring at them suspiciously. Reshiram finished what was left of her drink and said, "Suffice to say, we're the current subject of gossip." She then pulled some silver coins out of her pocket and placed them on the table, and a passerby employee promptly picked them up. "Celebi's waiting outside," Rayquaza whispered, "I don't think we should keep her waiting..."

"Of course..."

With that, the two got up and left the tavern, where a green-haired woman was waiting. Her eyes were blue and her skin was slightly pale, and she was shorter than Rayquaza and Reshiram, though clearly adult. She was dressed completely in dark green, and resembled some random adventurer. Seeing the two, Celebi flashed a grin:

"Well now, don't you two look cute together!"

Afterwards, there was screaming. Lots of screaming.

Note: There we go! Likey or no likey? Anyways, for those interested in the original concept...

In the original idea, there were only four protagonists: Deoxys, Rayquaza, Mew, and Mewtwo. Deoxys was male originally, but I found him very bland and unlikable, and made the character female. It's amazing how much gender matters... O.O Mewtwo was also female originally ( yes, the darn thing looks female to me), but let's not get into that... Rayquaza and Mew were pretty much the same, however.

Moving onward, the villain wasn't Arceus, but her wicked brother ( a precursor to my character Helios). He wanted absolute rule over the Humans and Pokemon, and thus murdered Arceus. He had three generals: a dark Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, the latter of which can be considered a precursor to my character Imperia.

Oh yeah, and Deoxys had a silver crystal, and thus was a chosen one. :P And there was no from Legend to Human stuff, either.

...Somehow, I like this version much better.


End file.
